Lovia vs. Bermuda (2014)/1st innings
This page details the first innings of the Twenty20 cricket match Lovia vs. Bermuda (2014). Commentary provided by Stephen Walker, Matthias Green and Tim Klerx. Over 1 Stephen Walker: "Hello, and welcome to the River Oval in Noble City for the Lovia national cricket team's first ever international match, a Twenty20 International against Bermuda. I'm Stephen Walker, and these are my colleagues Matthias Green and Tim Klerx." Matthias Green: "It's here! It's here! Wow, I'm excited." Tim Klerx: "Aren't we all?" Stephen Walker: "Lovia are playing the following eleven, in batting order: Rick Robinson, Xander Zandt, Andrew Cartwright (the captain), Mahmed Katsoor, Michal Houmannovy, Nigel Ferguson (the wicketkeeper), Jonathan Heuvel, George Ský, Paulus Radomy, Marco Žalini and Mitchell Gillies. The four substitutes are Charles Dovedenia, Hlan Kladevnlý, Wessel Smith and Damian Zhu." Matthias Green: "Hm, I'm not sure I entirely agree with the selection, but I think this will be a good team. Bermuda have obviously got more international experience, but I think we could win this." Tim Klerx: "Four of the starting eleven and three of the substitutes are Oceana. Not bad." *Lovia won the toss and elected to bat. Stephen Walker: "Hmm, batting first on our first international helps put up a statement, I suppose. It's a risk, but then again, so would bowling be." Matthias Green: "Everything's a risk on one's first international match, isn't it?" Stephen Walker: "I suppose it is. As predicted, Rick Robinson and Xavier Zandt are the first to take to the pitch." *'0.1' - Tucker to Robinson, no run *'0.2' - Tucker to Robinson, FOUR Matthias Green: "Good shot! A boundary on the second ball!" *'0.3' - Tucker to Robinson, 1 run *'0.4' - Tucker to Zandt, 1 run *'0.5' - Tucker to Robinson, OUT, caught by Manders *'Robinson c Manders b Tucker 5 (4b 1x4 0x6) SR: 125.00' Stephen Walker: "Looks like Robinson tried to go for another boundary, but failed to notice the fielder at the boundary fence." Tim Klerx: "Darn it, we shouldn't be conceding wickets this early." Matthias Green: "At least, it's our captain up now." *'0.6' - Tucker to Cartwright, no run *''6 runs, 1 wicket, Lovia 6/1'' *''Robinson 5-4-1-0-125.00, Zandt 1-1-0-0-100.00, Cartwright 0-1-0-0-0.00'' *''Tucker 1-0-6-1-6.00-3-1-0 (1/6)'' Over 2 *'1.1' - Talbot to Zandt, FOUR *'1.2' - Talbot to Zandt, 1 run *'1.3' - Talbot to Cartwright, 2 runs *'1.4' - Talbot to Cartwright, 1 run *'1.5' - Talbot to Zandt, no run *'1.6' - Talbot to Zandt, 3 runs Matthias Green: "Okay, this has been a better over." *''11 runs, Lovia 17/1'' *''Zandt 9-5-1-0-180.00, Cartwright 3-3-0-0-100.00 *''Talbot 1-0-11-0-11.00-1-1-0 (0/11)'' Over 3 *'2.1' - Tucker to Zandt, 1 run *'2.2' - Tucker to Cartwright, no run *'2.3' - Tucker to Cartwright, 1 run *'2.4' - Tucker to Zandt, 1 run *'2.5' - Tucker to Cartwright, 1 run *'2.6' - Tucker to Zandt, SIX Stephen Walker: "What a shot to mark Lovia's first international six!" Matthias Green: "That went out into the audience! Looks like it was caught by a spectator. A guy in a Noble City Thunderers jersey is holding the ball, maybe he'll win a prize?" *''10 runs, Lovia 27/1'' *''Zandt 17-8-1-1-212.50, Cartwright 5-6-0-0-83.33'' *''Tucker 2-0-16-1-8.00-4-1-1 (1/16)'' Over 4 *'3.1' - Talbot to Cartwright, no run *'3.2' - Talbot to Cartwright, 3 runs *'3.3' - Talbot to Zandt, FOUR Matthias Green: "Let's bring on a Zandt-storm!" *'3.4' - Talbot to Zandt, 1 run *'3.5' - Talbot to Cartwright, FOUR *'3.6' - Talbot to Cartwright, 1 run *''13 runs, Lovia 40/1'' *''Zandt 22-10-2-1-220.00, Cartwright 13-10-1-0-130.00'' *''Talbot 2-0-24-0-12.00-2-3-0 (0/24)'' Over 5 Stephen Walker: "We have the first bowling change, as Kamau Leverock is now leading the attack." *'4.1' - Leverock to Cartwright, OUT, caught by Cann *'Cartwright c Cann b Leverock 13 (11b 1x4 0x6) SR: 118.18' Stephen Walker: "...Annnd he strikes first ball! And what a ball, whoa. Can't really blame Cartwright for that, only very few batsmen would be able to properly hit a shot like that." Tim Klerx: "With this wicket-rate, we'd probably make it, but it might aid us to slow down the wickets a bit." Stephen Walker: "Anyway, it's Mahmed Katsoor up now, and he's been in very good form in the Lovian Cricket League, so let's see how he performs." *'4.2' - Leverock to Katsoor, 1 wide *'4.2' - Leverock to Katsoor, no run *'4.3' - Leverock to Katsoor, no run *'4.4' - Leverock to Katsoor, FOUR *'4.5' - Leverock to Katsoor, no run *'4.6' - Leverock to Katsoor, 2 runs Matthias Green: "That's quite a good start from Katsoor there." *''7 runs, 1 wicket, Lovia 47/2'' *''Zandt 22-10-2-1-220.00, Cartwright 13-12-1-0-108.33, Katsoor 6-5-1-0-120.00'' *''Leverock 1-0-7-1-7.00-4-1-0 (1/7)'' Over 6 *'5.1' - Talbot to Zandt, SIX Stephen Walker: "Another beauty from Zandt!" *'5.2' - Talbot to Zandt, no run *'5.3' - Talbot to Zandt, 1 wide *'5.3' - Talbot to Zandt, 1 run *'5.4' - Talbot to Katsoor, no run *'5.5' - Talbot to Katsoor, FOUR *'5.6' - Talbot to Katsoor, FOUR Mathias Green: "I hope Talbot bowls his remaining over, he's been a really good help to us so far!" *''16 runs, Lovia 63/2'' *''Zandt 29-13-2-2-223.08, Katsoor 14-8-3-0-175.00'' *''Talbot 3-0-40-0-13.33-4-5-1 (0/40)'' Over 7 *'6.1' - Leverock to Zandt, 1 run *'6.2' - Leverock to Katsoor, no run *'6.3' - Leverock to Katsoor, 2 runs *'6.4' - Leverock to Katsoor, no run *'6.5' - Leverock to Katsoor, 1 run *'6.6' - Leverock to Zandt, 2 runs Stephen Walker: "Leverock has been quite composed so far." Tim Klerx: "Yeah, he's only conceded one boundary." *''6 runs, Lovia 69/2'' *''Zandt 32-15-2-2-213.33, Katsoor 17-12-3-0-141.67'' *''Leverock 2-0-13-1-6.50-6-1-0 (1/13)'' Over 8 Stephen Walker: "Now Allan Douglas is the new bowler for Bermuda." *'7.1' - Douglas to Katsoor, FOUR *'7.2' - Douglas to Katsoor, 1 wide *'7.2' - Douglas to Katsoor, 1 run *'7.3' - Douglas to Zandt, no run *'7.4' - Douglas to Zandt, SIX *'7.5' - Douglas to Zandt, FOUR Tim Klerx: "This is a really good over for Lovia! We're 85 up!" *'7.6' - Douglas to Zandt, no run *''16 runs, Lovia 85/2'' *''Zandt 42-19-3-3-221.05, Katsoor 22-14-4-0-157.14'' *''Douglas 1-0-16-0-16.00-2-2-1 (0/16)'' Over 9 *'8.1' - Rawlins to Katsoor, no run *'8.2' - Rawlins to Katsoor, FOUR Matthias Green: "Haha, that was amusing. If Malachi Jones had left that, the ball would've bounced and Tre Manders probably would have been able to stop it before it reached the boundary. But Jones clumsily tried to catch it before it bounced and ended up knocking it out of Manders' reach as it crossed the boundary!" *'8.3' - Rawlins to Katsoor, 1 run Stephen Walker: "We have Lovia's first 50-run partnership!" *'8.4' - Rawlins to Zandt, 2 runs *'8.5' - Rawlins to Zandt, FOUR *'8.6' - Rawlins to Zandt, 1 run Tim Klerx: "Annnd... Zandt keeps the strike!" *''12 runs, Lovia 97/2'' *''Zandt 49-22-4-3-222.73, Katsoor 27-17-5-0-158.82'' *''Rawlins 1-0-12-0-12.00-1-2-0 (0/12)'' Over 10 Matthias Green: "Douglas is bowling again! Hee-hee!" Stephen Walker: "Yeah, he currently has the worst economy rate out of Bermuda's bowlers." *'9.1' - Douglas to Zandt, 1 run Stephen Walker: "Xander Zandt has Lovia's first half-century, in a T20 no less! It took him just 23 balls." *'9.2' - Douglas to Katsoor, 1 run *'9.3' - Douglas to Zandt, SIX Stephen Walker: "And with that six, Lovia have passed 100!" *'9.4' - Douglas to Zandt, 2 runs *'9.5' - Douglas to Zandt, 3 runs *'9.6' - Douglas to Katsoor, 1 run Matthias Green: "No dot balls at all this over! That's a first!" Tim Klerx: "Well, Douglas actually improved from his last over, funnily enough." *''14 runs, Lovia 111/2'' *''Zandt 61-26-4-4-234.62, Katsoor 29-19-5-0-152.63'' *''Douglas 2-0-30-0-15.00-2-2-2 (0/30)'' Over 11 *'10.1' - Leverock to Katsoor, FOUR *'10.2' - Leverock to Katsoor, 1 leg bye *'10.3' - Leverock to Zandt, FOUR *'10.4' - Leverock to Zandt, OUT, caught and bowled *'Zandt c & b Leverock 65 (28b 5x4 4x6) SR: 232.14' Matthias Green: "Oh no! The partnership is broken!" Stephen Walker: "That was a fantastic knock from Xander Zandt! Michal Houmannovy is up now." Tim Klerx: "The first Oceana cricketer to bat in an international game!" *'10.5' - Leverock to Houmannovy, OUT, caught by Tucker *'Houmannovy c Tucker b Leverock 0 (1b 0x4 0x6) SR: 0.00' Stephen Walker: "Houmannovy's gone for Lovia's first duck! A golden duck, even!" Tim Klerx: "Well, that didn't go as I'd hoped..." Stephen Walker: "Wicketkeeper Nigel Ferguson is the new batsman in. Leverock's hat-trick ball is coming up, and, holy hell, Bermuda look determined to make it a hat-trick. There are three slips (Douglas, Rawlins, Fray), Tucker's at silly mid on, Cann's at silly mid off, and only four players further out: Manders, Stovell, Jones and Talbot. Isn't this a little excessive?" Matthias Green: "Yeah, I would say so. Heh, with the outfield so sparse, Ferguson's got a good chance at a boundary!" *'10.6' - Leverock to Ferguson, no run Stephen Walker: "Ferguson handled that well. Though Delano Talbot was able to stop the ball before it reached the boundary, Nigel was able to send it over the crowd surrounding him and didn't budge from his crease." *''9 runs, 2 wickets, Lovia 120/4'' *''Zandt 65-28-5-4-231.14, Katsoor 33-21-6-0-157.14, Houmannovy 0-1-0-0-0.00, Ferguson 0-1-0-0-0.00'' *''Leverock 3-0-21-3-7.00-9-3-0 (3/21)'' Over 12 Stephen Walker: "Sixth bowler for Bermuda, as it's Dion Stovell bowling now." *'11.1' - Stovell to Katsoor, no run *'11.2' - Stovell to Katsoor, SIX Matthias Green: "Seventh boundary for Katsoor, but only his first six!" *'11.3' - Stovell to Katsoor, no run *'11.4' - Stovell to Katsoor, FOUR *'11.5' - Stovell to Katsoor, 1 run *'11.6' - Stovell to Ferguson, no run *''11 runs, Lovia 131/4'' *''Katsoor 44-26-7-1-169.23, Ferguson 0-2-0-0-0.00'' *''Stovell 1-0-11-0-11.00-3-1-1 (0/11)'' Over 13 Tim Klerx: "At least it's Leverock's last over now." *'12.1' - Leverock to Katsoor, 1 run *'12.2' - Leverock to Ferguson, 2 runs *'12.3' - Leverock to Ferguson, no run *'12.4' - Leverock to Ferguson, 1 run *'12.5' - Leverock to Katsoor, 2 runs *'12.6' - Leverock to Katsoor, no run Matthias Green: "Well, he didn't get any more wickets, at least." *''6 runs, Lovia 137/4'' *''Katsoor 47-29-7-1-162.07, Ferguson 3-5-0-0-60.00 *''Leverock 4-0-27-3-6.75-11-3-0 (3/27)'' Over 14 *'13.1' - Stovell to Ferguson, no run *'13.2' - Stovell to Ferguson, FOUR Matthias Green: "And he's got a boundary, only six balls after I thought he might!" *'13.3' - Stovell to Ferguson, OUT, LBW *'Ferguson lbw b Stovell 7 (8b 1x4 0x6) SR: 87.50' Stephen Walker: "He won't get to try for any more tonight, though. That looks like it might just have been heading for the stumps, and the umpire says leg-before-wicket." Tim Klerx: "A very close call, that." Stephen Walker: "Jonathan Heuvel, who will be one of Lovia's opening bowlers, is batting now." *'13.4' - Stovell to Heuvel, 2 runs *'13.5' - Stovell to Heuvel, 1 run *'13.6' - Stovell to Katsoor, FOUR Stephen Walker: "Mahmed Katsoor's got a half-century!" Matthias Green: "Despite the out, that was quite a good over for Lovia run-wise." *''11 runs, 1 wicket, Lovia 148/5'' *''Katsoor 51-30-8-1-170.00, Ferguson 7-8-1-0-87.50, Heuvel 3-2-0-0-150.00'' *''Stovell 2-0-22-1-11.00-5-3-1 (1/22)'' Over 15 Stephen Walker: "Bermuda's captain Janeiro Tucker has brought himself on to try and steady the flow of runs a bit." *'14.1' - Tucker to Heuvel, 2 runs *'14.2' - Tucker to Heuvel, no run *'14.3' - Tucker to Heuvel, FOUR Stephen Walker: "Good batting from Heuvel so far!" *'14.4' - Tucker to Heuvel, 1 run *'14.5' - Tucker to Katsoor, 2 runs *'14.6' - Tucker to Katsoor, no run Matthias Green: "Well, he's steadied it a bit, but luckily not too much." *''9 runs, Lovia 157/5'' *''Katsoor 53-32-8-1-165.63, Heuvel 10-6-1-0-166.67'' *''Tucker 3-0-25-1-8.33-6-2-1 (1/25)'' Over 16 Stephen Walker: "Delray Rawlins joins the fray again as we enter the last five overs." *'15.1' - Rawlins to Heuvel, no run *'15.2' - Rawlins to Heuvel, 1 run *'15.3' - Rawlins to Katsoor, 1 run *'15.4' - Rawlins to Heuvel, no run *'15.5' - Rawlins to Heuvel, FOUR *'15.6' - Rawlins to Heuvel, no run *''6 runs, Lovia 163/5'' *''Katsoor 54-33-8-1-163.64, Heuvel 15-11-2-0-136.36'' *''Rawlins 2-0-18-0-9.00-4-3-0 (0/18)'' Over 17 *'16.1' - Tucker to Katsoor, 1 run Stephen Walker: "Katsoor's had precious little time on strike in these latest few overs." *'16.2' - Tucker to Heuvel, no run Tim Klerx: "Hmph, we seem to be petering out." Matthias Green: "You shouldn't forget, whatever happens in these final few overs, this is a very good score." *'16.3' - Tucker to Heuvel, 3 runs *'16.4' - Tucker to Katsoor, OUT, caught by Manders *'Katsoor c Manders b Tucker 55 (35b 8x4 1x6) SR: 157.14' Matthias Green: "Another catch from Tre Manders at the boundary fence!" Stephen Walker: "George Ský is next up for Lovia." Tim Klerx: "Another Oceana batsman, but we're into the tail of our batting order now." *'16.5' - Tucker to Ský, no run *'16.6' - Tucker to Ský, no run Stephen Walker: "This has been the lowest scoring over of the match so far." *''4 runs, 1 wicket, Lovia 167/6'' *''Katsoor 55-35-8-1-157.14, Heuvel 18-13-2-0-138.46, Ský 0-2-0-0-0.00'' *''Tucker 4-0-29-2-7.25-10-2-1 (2/29)'' Over 18 *'17.1' - Rawlins to Heuvel, no run *'17.2' - Rawlins to Heuvel, FOUR *'17.3' - Rawlins to Heuvel, 1 run *'17.4' - Rawlins to Ský, 1 wide *'17.4' - Rawlins to Ský, FOUR Matthias Green: "Okay, this is better, this is better again." *'17.5' - Rawlins to Ský, 1 run *'17.6' - Rawlins to Heuvel, 1 run Stephen Walker: "Heuvel keeps the strike!" *''12 runs, Lovia 179/6'' *''Heuvel 24-17-3-0-141.18, Ský 5-4-1-0-125.00'' *''Rawlins 3-0-30-0-10.00-5-5-0 (0/30)'' Over 19 Stephen Walker: "Dion Stovell swaps ends again." *'18.1' - Stovell to Heuvel, 1 run *'18.2' - Stovell to Ský, no run *'18.3' - Stovell to Ský, 1 run *'18.4' - Stovell to Heuvel, no run *'18.5' - Stovell to Heuvel, FOUR *'18.6' - Stovell to Heuvel, FOUR Matthias Green: "Two boundaries in a row! Great work from Jonathan!" *''10 runs, Lovia 189/6'' *''Heuvel 33-21-5-0-157.14, Ský 6-6-1-0-100.00'' *''Stovell 3-0-32-1-10.67-7-5-1 (1/32)'' Over 20 Stephen Walker: "Delray Rawlins is to bowl the last over." Matthias Green: "Wow, we could score 200 on our very first innings, in a Twenty20 Match!" Stephen Walker: "Indeed, scoring 11 runs doesn't seem unreasonable." Tim Klerx: "Go Lovia!" *'19.1' - Rawlins to Ský, 2 runs *'19.2' - Rawlins to Ský, 2 runs *'19.3' - Rawlins to Ský, 1 leg bye *'19.4' - Rawlins to Heuvel, 1 run Matthias Green: "Can we make 200? We'd need five runs from two balls." *'19.5' - Rawlins to Ský, 1 run *'19.6' - Rawlins to Heuvel, SIX Stephen Walker: "And Heuvel ends the innings in style!" Matthias Green: "We did it! We passed 200! What an amazing debut innings for our team!" Tim Klerx: "And George Ský has recovered the pride of Oceana cricket after that blunder from Michal Houmannovy!" *''13 runs, Lovia 202/6'' *''Heuvel 40-23-5-1-173.91, Ský 11-10-1-0-110.00'' *''Rawlins 4-0-42-0-10.50-5-5-1 (0/42)'' Stephen Walker: "This has been an amazing debut innings for Lovia. The batsmen managed a massive score of 202/6 across the 20 overs, setting a steep target for Bermuda in the second innings. This will allow Lovia's bowlers to make their debuts on the international stage with a little less pressure than might have been expected. Xander Zandt was the standout for Lovia in this innings, scoring 65 runs off just 28 balls, with Mahmed Katsoor (55) and a good knock from Jonathan Heuvel in the final part of the innings (40*) also helping to build this total. The innings does show some points for Lovia to work on, though, as four of Lovia's batsmen fell for less than 15 runs each." Innings scorecard Lovia - batting Extras: 6''' (lb 2, w 4) Total: '''Lovia 202/6 (20 overs) Bermuda - bowling Partnerships *Robinson 5-1 Zandt (6) *Zandt 21-13 Cartwright (34) *Zandt 43-33 Katsoor (80) *Katsoor 0-0 Houmannovy (0) *Katsoor 14-7 Ferguson (21) *Katsoor 8-18 Heuvel (26) *Heuvel 22-11 Ský (35*) Category:Cricket